We are going to be Parents
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Shikamaru dan Ino sudah menjalin hubungan suami-istri selama 3 tahun. Mereka bisa dibilang keluarga yang bahagia. Shikamaru sebagai pemilik dari Nara Corp. dan Ino yang bekerja sebagai dokter anak di Konoha Hospital. Bahagia? Kebahagiaan Shikamaru dan Ino sebenarnya belum lengkap. Apa yang dapat melengkapi kebahagiaan sepasang suami-istri ini? Read and Review!
1. I'm sorry ! I'm not a perfect girl

Hello ini fanfic ke-4

Pairing ShikaIno 3

Fanfic yang ditulis karena ide yang sedang muncul wkawka :D Semoga bisa mengatasi kerinduan atas fanfic karya Author gaje==" ini

Kalau gak dapet feel ShikaIno-nya sorry dory strawberry smoothie smoothie yee!

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut blonde pirang panjang duduk di atas kursi café favoritnya. Gadis itu duduk sambil bermain handphone dan menunggu pesanannya. Setelah beberapa menit pesanan _orange juice_ miliknya sudah berada di atas mejanya. Pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan itu lalu pergi kembali untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Gadis pirang ini masih dengan aktivitas lamanya, bermain handphone. Sudah 15 menit gadis itu duduk dalam posisi yang sama, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pink duduk di hadapannya

"_Gomen! _Aku harus mengantar Sukara ke sekolah dan perjalanan ke sini macet!" kata gadis berambut pink pendek itu sambil duduk berhadapan dengan gadis pirang itu.

"Ya sudah tak apa!" kata gadis berambut pirang

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi rumah tanggamu, _Ino-chan?"_ tanya gadis berambut pink

Si gadis berambut pirang—Ino hanya tersenyum paksaan. Setelah tersenyum, Ino meminum _orange juice _miliknya. Setelah meminumnya, Ino baru menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh lawan bicaranya

"Entahlah Sakura, aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini dulu! Aku lelah!"

"Belum ada tanda-tanda?" tanya gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura ini.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri!" jawab Ino yang mulai membasahi pipinya dengan cairan bening yang berasal dari mata _aquamarine_ biru langitnya.

"Sabarlah ya Ino! Mungkin sekarang bukan saat yang tepat!" jawab Sakura menghibur sahabat dari kecilnya ini.

"Sudahlah aku mengajakmu karena ingin melupakan masalahku, bagaimana dengan Uchiha gadis kecilmu?" tanya Ino yang sudah mulai bersemangat lagi

"Sukara?"

"Ya siapa lagi! Kau memangnya punya anak berapa sih?"

"Mau dua" jawab Sakura sambil mengelus perut yang sudah mulai membesar miliknya sambil tersenyum.

"Perempuan lagi?"

"Sasuke dan aku inginnya laki-laki, tapi Sukara dia ingin adiknya perempuan"

Ino tidak merespon kata-kata sahabatnya, Ino hanya menunduk dan mulai meneteskan setetes demi setetes cairan bening. Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya menangis langsung berpindah posisi ke samping Ino dan mulai menempuk punggung Ino secara perlahan

"Aku tidak bermaksud un—"

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan aku memang istri yang tidak dapat membahagiakan suamiku sendiri"

"Ino kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Shikamaru sangat mencintaimu"

"….."

"Buktinya Ia rela menunggumu dari kita masih duduk di _Konoha Junior High School"_

"Shikamaru pria yang cerdas dan juga baik. Tapi aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya!"

"Sudah. Kalau aku di sini malah membuatmu menangis lebih baik aku pulang saja!" ancam Sakura pada Ino. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin mengancam sahabat baiknya sendiri, tapi Sakura terpaksa melakukannya. Ino yang mendengar ancaman dari sahabatnya itu langsung mengusap matanya yang tadinya dipenuhi air mata dan mulai memasang wajah seceria mungkin

"_Gomen~! _Ayo kita pergi ke toko baju! Tadi aku di sana lihat baju-baju yang bagus-bagus dan tentunya ada DISKON!" kata Ino. Sakura langsung tersenyum dan mulai menarik tangan sahabatnya untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan kursi café tadi, tentunya setelah menaruh uang untuk harga _orange juice _tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin dan gelap, Ino duduk di atas lantai halaman belakang rumahnya. Rumah yang sudah ditempatinya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Ino hanya melihat bulan dan bintang di atas langit sana. Ino melihat benda-benda langit itu tanpa bosan. Ketika Ino sedang melihat benda langit tersebut, tiba-tiba Ino melihat sebuah bintang jatuh. Ino langsung memejamkan matanya untuk meminta permohonan. Selesai mengucapkan permohonan, Ino membuka matanya dan dilihatnya sosok pria yang sudah sangat ia kenal bahkan ia cintai sekarang dan selamanya sudah duduk di samping kanannya.

"Kau minta apa?" tanya pemuda yang duduk di samping Ino tadi

"Aku tidak usah memberi tahumu, tentu dengan IQ lebih dari 200 mu itu kau dapat mengetahui segalanya" jawab Ino. Setelah Ino menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya Ino lalu melihat benda langit itu lagi.

"Itu semua sudah Tuhan rencanakan, Nara Ino" jawab pemuda itu sambil membaringkan tubuhnya

"Ya aku tahu!"

"…."

"Oh ya Shika, Sakura hamil anak ke-2nya alias adik Sukara"

"Ck _mendokusai~!" _jawab pemuda di samping Ino yang bernama Shikamaru

"Merepotkan?"

"Bukankah di dunia ini banyak sekali hal-hal merepotkan?"

"Hah jangan bahas merepotkan, _mendokusai, _atau _troublesome_ itu terlalu merepotkan!" jawab Ino

"Hei itu kata-kataku Nara Ino!"

"Kau kan sudah jadi milikku jadi apapun milikmu itu milikku juga! Blee" kata Ino sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"_mendokusai~!"_

"Shikamaru kau kok tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingku?"

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi kau tidak mendengarnya. Kebetulan pintunya gak dikunci jadi aku langsung masuk saja!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Hah.. tumben kamu berbicara panjang lebar?"

"Hah _mendoku—" _sebelum Shikamaru melanjutkan berbicara kata keramatnya, Ino sudah mengecup bibir Shikamaru dan berhasil membuat pipi Shikamaru menjadi merah. Ino yang melihat pipi suaminya memerah hanya tertawa

"Pipimu merah Shika!" kata Ino

"_mendokusai~!"_

"Haha.. bagaimana tugasmu di Nara Corp?"

"Biasa saja. Besok aku akan mengundang beberapa tamu untuk makan malam di rumah. Kau bisa siapkan makanan?"

"Hah itu gampang, kebetulan besok aku sedang libur di Konoha Hospital" jawab Ino.

"Ayo tidur!"ajak Shikamaru

"Tidur? Kau saja tidur duluan!" kata Ino. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari istrinya—Ino , Shikamaru langsung mengangkat Ino ala _bridal style _. Shikamaru yang menggendong Ino menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamar peristirahatannya. Sesampainya di kamar Shikamaru langsung meletakkan Ino di atas kasur seperti barang berharga yang tidak boleh lecet sedikit pun.

"Shika lebih baik kau mandi dulu!" kata Ino mencari alasan

"Aku sudah mandi sebelum rapat tadi"

"Tapi badanmu bau Shikamaru!"

"Aku bisa gunakan parfum"

"Hmm.. ganti baju saja dulu!" kata Ino yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"Perlu baju ya?" kata Shikamaru sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ino yang sudah mulai panik hanya pasrah, Shikamaru lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Ino.

"Sekarang pipimu yang merah!" kata Shikamaru.

Ino yang merasa dibohongi langsung memukul lengan Shikamaru pelan, "Ngga lucu, Nara Shikamaru!"

"Sudahlah aku lelah, tapi kalau kau ingin aku bisa" kata Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan senyum yang sudah membuat Ino ketakutan. Meskipun Ino sudah pernah melakukan hubungan suami-istri itu dengan Shikamaru, tapi Ino masih sedikit ketakutan. Malam itu Ino dan Shikamaru melakukan hubungan suami-istri untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah rencanakan Shikamaru, Shikamaru mengajak beberapa teman kerjanya untuk makan malam di rumah. Ino yang akan menyambut tamu undangannya mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu tua selutut yang di balut dengan sebuah pita ungu muda yang mengikat bagian perut milik Ino. Shikamaru yang sudah mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas hitam berdiri tegap di samping Ino yang sedang menyambut beberapa tamu.

Selesai menyambut beberapa rekan kerja Shikamaru, Ino dan Shikamaru lalu menuju meja makan. Ino duduk di sebelah kanan Shikamaru. Beberapa rekan kerja Shikamaru, sudah Ino kenal. Perwakilan dari Hyuuga Corp. Hyuuga Neji yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah saudara dari Uzumaki Hinata—istri Uzumaki Naruto didampingi dengan istrinya Tenten. Perwakilan dari Akimichi Chouji dengan istrinya Ayame. Perwakilan dari Inuzuka Corp. Adalah Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda yang pernah menyayangi Ino sewaktu masih duduk di Konoha Junior High School. Dan...

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali Ino" kata seorang gadis pirang sama seperti Ino dengan ketus.

Ino melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada gadis itu, "Haha.. iya sudah lama ya _Temari-chan_, perwakilan dari Sabaku Corp. ?" tanya Ino

"Ya" jawab Temari. Pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan besar se-Konoha itu lalu makan malam, di tengah acara makan malam mereka semua membahas berbagai permasalahan terutama permasalahan kantor tentunya.

"Ah iya, besok ada perayaan ulang tahun keponakkanku Sabaku no Matsuga" kata Temari menyela

"Ah anak Gaara dan Matsuri ya? Yang ke berapa tahun _Temari-chan?"_ tanya Tenten

"Iya, yang ke dua tahun. Datang ya kalian semua!" ajak Temari

"Ya pasti!" kata Chouji melirik istrinya Ayame. Ayame hanya membalas perlakuan suaminya dengan senyum manis.

"Ah iya bagaimana kabar Kankuro?" tanya Ino pada Temari

"Sangat baik. Dia sedang menunggu kelahiran anaknya yang pertama" jawab Temari sombong.

"APA? Kapan Kankuro menikah?" tanya Ino kaget.

"Setahun yang lalu, Kankuro sangat bahagia karena istrinya bisa memberikan keturunan kepadanya" kata Temari. Kata-kata Temari membuat ekspresi dari wajah Ino berubah, yang tadinya tersenyum sekarang berubah menjadi datar. Shikamaru dapat melihat kesedihan yang tergambar dari wajah Ino.

"Kau sendiri kapan menikah?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari dan orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut termasuk Ino. Ekspresi muka Temari yang tadinya menggambarkan kesombongan berubah menjadi datar sama seperti Ino. Tidak lama, Temari lalu tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru

"Seharusnya tiga tahun lalu aku sudah menikah" jawab Temari

"..." Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu diam dan menunggu jawaban Temari selanjutnya

"Namaku mungkin sekarang seharusnya sudah berubah" kata Temari menggantung kalimatnya

"..."

"Menjadi Nara Temari. Bukan hanya nama mungkin aku dan kau sekarang sudah memiliki buah hati yang cantik dan tampan" sambung Temari. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu kaget, Ino hanya diam.

"APA MAKSUDMU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU?" bentak Shikamaru sambil berdiri

"Aku hanya menceritakan apa yang akan terjadi bila kamu memilih aku tiga tahun lalu" kata Temari sambil berdiri mengikuti Shikamaru

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak pernah mencintaimu Temari. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat. Cintaku hanya untuk Ino. Sekali lagi aku pertegas hanya untuk INO!" kata Shikamaru yang sudah mulai emosi.

"Sudah, _Temari-chan _benar! Aku memang bukan istri yang sempurna" kata Ino sambil menyuruh Shikamaru untuk duduk kembali ke posisinya.

"Aku menyesal sudah mengundangmu dalam acara makan malam kali ini Sabaku no Temari!" kata Shikamaru yang sudah duduk di samping Ino kembali. Semua tamu undangan yang berada dalam ruangan itu kecuali Temari lalu berdiri.

"Shikamaru, daripada ada keributan di sini, kami pulang saja! Lain kali kita bicara lagi!" kata Neji yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Nara. Setelah yang lain keluar, di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada Ino, Shikamaru, dan Temari.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Shikamaru ketus

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kau, besok jangan lupa datang ke rumah Gaara dan Matsuri" kata Temari sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Nara.

"Untuk apa? Setelah kejadian ini kau masih ingin mengundang kami?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari lalu berbalik menghadap Shikamaru dan Ino yang berada di belakangnya.

"Aku mengundang kau! Hanya kau! Jangan ajak gadis tak berguna itu!" kata Temari lalu menutup pintu kediaman Nara.

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan gadis kucir empat itu ya Ino" kata Shikamaru mencoba menghibur Ino.

"Seharusnya 3 tahun lalu kau memilihnya, bukan aku. Ini hanya karena wasiat dari _Touchan_ , seandainya _Touchan _tidak memberikan—" sebelum Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya jari telunjuk Shikamaru sudah menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan salahkan _Touchan!_ Aku menikahimu bukan karena _Touchan,_tapi karena cinta" kata Shikamaru. Ino yang mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru langsung memeluk Shikamaru dan menangis dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

"_Arigatou~ Shika-kun! _Sudah mau menerimaku apa adanya dan mencintaiku" kata Ino

"_Kochira koso!" _kata Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, Ino masih memeriksa beberapa anak kecil di _Konoha Hospital_. Ino memang seorang dokter yang cerdas, walaupun Sakura lebih hebat dibanding Ino. Tapi Ino termasuk dokter yang cerdas. Maka dari itu Tsunade mempercayai Ino untuk menjadi dokter anak di _Konoha Hospital_. Jam makan siang sudah lewat tapi Ino belum menyantap makan siangnya. Ketika Ino sedang memberikan imunisasi pada seorang anak perempuan berusia 3 tahun, Shikamaru masuk ke ruangan Ino.

"Shika? Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin menjemputmu untuk makan siang"

"Sebentar aku harus menjaga anak ini dulu" kata Ino

"Menjaga? Kau dokterkan? Bukan _babysister_?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku dokter. _Kaachan-nya _lagi pergi ke toilet dulu" kata Ino

"_mendokusai~!"_ kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu menuju tempat tidur yang biasanya di gunakan Ino untuk memeriksa anak-anak yang sakit. Di atas tempat tidur itu terdapat seorang gadis kecil berusia 3 tahun. Rambutnya hitam, matanya hitam, dan kulitnya putih. Shikamaru lalu bermain dengan gadis mungil ini, gadis mungil ini pun tampak senang bermain dengan Shikamaru.

"Kau sayang dengan anak ini Shika?" tanya Ino sambil menuju Shikamaru dan gadis mungil itu berada.

"Tidak"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau selalu mengajaknya bermain?" tanya Ino yang sambil mengikuti Shikamaru bermain dengan gadis mungil ini.

"Aku suka gadis mungil ini. Tapi aku tidak sayang dengannya"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan lebih menyayangi anak kita nanti" kata Shikamaru. Ino yang mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru hanya memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Ino lalu mengangkat gadis kecil ini dan menidurkannya dalam gendongannya.

"Kau pantas menjadi ibu!" kata seseorang dari belakang Shikamaru dan Ino. Rupanya ibu dari gadis mungil ini sudah kembali dari toilet.

"_Kurenai-sensei?"_ tanya Shikamaru

"Haha.. rupanya kau masih ingat denganku Shikamaru"

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan _Kurenai-sensei_, maafkan aku selama beberapa tahun ini aku tidak bisa menjaga anakmu"

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Asuma memang merepotkan kan Shikamaru? Sampai menyuruhmu menjaga Asuna di pesan terakhirnya" kata Kurenai yang berjalan menuju Ino. Ino menyerahkan gadis mungil itu—Asuna.

"Tapi itu perintah dari _Asuma-sensei!" _kata Shikamaru

"Kau kan sekarang sudah bukan siswa dari _Konoha High School _lagi!" kata Kurenai

"Tetap saja Asuna merupakan tanggung jawabku" kata Shikamaru

"Hah sudahlah Shikamaru jangan membuatku bersedih dengan meningat Asuma lagi. Oh iya ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Kurenai pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Ino hanya tersenyum kepada Kurenai.

"_Gomen~ _ _Kurenai-sensei _aku lupa memberitahukanmu" kata Ino

"_Kurenai-sensei _waktu itu sedang dalam proses persalinan bukan?" kata Shikamaru

"Kalian membuatku penasaran!" ucap Kurenai

"Shikamaru dan aku sudah menikah" kata Ino . Kurenai yang mendengar kata-kata Ino langsung kaget tapi ia memberikan senyum khasnya.

"Wah sayang sekali. Harusnya aku tidak melahirkan di Tokyo ya!" kata Kurenai

"_mendokusai~!" _kata Shikamaru

"Bukankah dulu kau sayang dengan Sai? Dan kau Shikamaru, bukankah dulu kau dikabarkan dekat dengan Sabaku no Temari itu ya?" tanya Kurenai pada Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Masa lalu" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Kalian menikah sudah lama, lalu mana anak kalian?" tanya Kurenai. Ino lalu merubah ekspresi mukanya menjadi datar.

"Belum waktunya, kami masih muda haha.." kata Shikamaru tertawa garing

"Ahh ya sudah, aku harus pergi lagi ke KHS. _Ja mata ne!"_kata Kurenai

"_Kurenai-sensei! _" panggil Ino

"Ya ada apa Ino?"

"Jika _Kurenai-sensei _mengajar di KHS, lalu yang menjaga Asuna siapa?"

"Aku biasa menitipkannya ke Hinata lagipula dia ibu rumah tanggakan?"

"Haha.. iya, bagaimana kalau hari ini Asuna biarkan aku yang mengurusnya. Aku akan mengurusnya dengan baik jam 3 nanti akan aku antarkan Asuna ke KHS, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, berhubung kau dulu murid yang paling berbakat dalam eskul balet dan murid kesayanganku haha " kata Kurenai sambil memberikan Asuna kepada Ino.

"Titip Asuna ya, _Ino-chan _?" kata Kurenai setelah mencium kening milik Asuna. Setelah itu Kurenai keluar dari ruangan Ino dan pergi menuju KHS.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu setelah selesai makan siang, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Asuna pergi jalan-jalan berkeliling _Plaza Konoha_. Ino tampak senang dengan hadirnya Asuna di tengah Shikamaru dan Ino. Di _Plaza Konoha_, Ino membeli beberapa baju untuk dipakai Asuna. Shikamaru yang melihat kegembiraan istrinya sangat senang. Ketika Ino sedang memilih beberapa baju untuk Asuna, ada yang memanggil Ino dan Shikamaru

"Ino! Shikamaru!" panggil suara itu

"Chouji?" kata Ino heran. Asuna yang berada dalam pangkuan Ino hanya memakan lolipop yang sengaja dibelikan untuknya.

"Siapa gadis mungil ini? Sepertinya aku kenal dengan wajahnya!" kata Chouji

"Dia ini Asuna" jelas Shikamaru

"Ah iyaa.. anak _Asuma-sensei _ya? Matanya mirip sekali dengan _Asuma-sensei_" kata Chouji

"Ada apa tadi memanggil kami?" tanya Ino

"Kalian tidak bersiap pergi ke ulang tahun Matsuga?" tanya Chouji

"Ah iya aku lupa! Ayo Shikamaru kita antar Asuna ke Kurenai, sekarang sudah jam 3 dan aku harus membeli sesuatu untuk Matsuga!" kata Ino kepada Shikamaru

"Kita tidak perlu datang ke rumah Gaara"

"Loh kenapa? Gaara teman kita kan? Chouji kau datangkan?"

"Ya tentu saja. Ino, Shikamaru aku pergi dulu Ayame kasihan harus membawa belanjaan. Kau tahu kan? Dia hamil anak pertama kami. _Ja mata ne!" _kata Chouji meninggalkan Shikamaru, Ino, dan Asuna.

"Aku tidak ingin Temari menyakitimu" kata Shikamaru

"Ayolah Shikamaru, dia sudah mengundang kita! Eh aku lupa maksudnya mengundangmu!" kata Ino

"Aku tidak akan datang!"

"Kau harus datang Shikamaru, aku akan membeli kado untuk Matsuga dan nanti kau yang akan membawanya"

"Tidak akan"

"Ayolah Shikamaru, dia telah mengundangmu"

"Aku akan pergi asal " kata Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya

"Kau ikut"

"Tapi aku tidak diundang"

"Aku akan tetap mengajakmu, sekarang kau cari kado untuk Matsuga dan aku akan mengantar Asuna ke KHS. Nanti jam 4 kita bertemu di tempat ini lagi" kata Shikamaru sambil mengambil Asuna dari Ino dan meninggalkan Ino.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu Shikamaru, _Aishiteru!"_ kata Ino sambil menuju toko baju khusus anak laki-laki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeesss... fanfic baru lagi hahaha... padahal masih utang chapter sama MwY wkawka.. :D Romancenya kayaknya kurang banget yaa.. huh sorry.. Kalau Hurtnya gi mana? malah kayaknya gk ada sorry sorry .. Semoga suka sama sama fanfic ini hehe :D _Wait for the next chapter ya! _

**I NEED REVIEW**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW *puppy eyes***


	2. I don't like Your Plan

Hello ini fanfic ke-4 – Chapter 2

Pairing ShikaIno 3

Fanfic yang ditulis karena ide yang sedang muncul wkawka :D Semoga bisa mengatasi kerinduan atas fanfic karya Author gaje==" ini. Chapter 2 ini juga lebih sedikit ;p

Kalau gak dapet feel ShikaIno-nya sorry dory strawberry smoothie smoothie yee!

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau harus datang Shikamaru, aku akan membeli kado untuk Matsuga dan nanti kau yang akan membawanya"_

"_Tidak akan"_

"_Ayolah Shikamaru, dia telah mengundangmu"_

"_Aku akan pergi asal " kata Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya_

"_Kau ikut"_

"_Tapi aku tidak diundang"_

"_Aku akan tetap mengajakmu, sekarang kau cari kado untuk Matsuga dan aku akan mengantar Asuna ke KHS. Nanti jam 4 kita bertemu di tempat ini lagi" kata Shikamaru sambil mengambil Asuna dari Ino dan meninggalkan Ino._

"_Aku beruntung memilikimu Shikamaru, Aishiteru!" kata Ino sambil menuju toko baju khusus anak laki-laki._

_._

_._

_._

Acara ulang tahun seorang anak laki-laki dari klan Sabaku itu berlangsung meriah. Meskipun ini acara anak kecil tapi rata-rata tamu yang hadir adalah teman-teman dari kedua orang tuanya—Gaara dan Matsuri. Seperti ritual perayaan ulang tahun lainnya, selesai acara tiup lilin dan makan kue, acara yang paling ditunggu oleh si empunya pesta membuka kado. Matsuga yang sekarang berumur 2 tahun sedang membuka beberapa bungkusan kado dengan tangan mungilnya di dampingi oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayo sekarang foto keluarga!" ajak Kankuro. Matsuri dan Gaara memeluk anak laki-laki mereka, Matsuga. Ino dan Shikamaru yang berada di belakang Kankuro hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mempunyai keluarga kecil seperti Gaara!" kata Ino pada Shikamaru

"Kita akan mempunyai keluarga kecil yang lebih bahagia dibanding mereka." kata Shikamaru menghibur Ino.

"Tentu saja Shikamaru akan mendapatkan keluarga yang bahagia jika dia menikah denganku." Kata Temari mengagetkan Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Sudah aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu!" kata Shikamaru. Temari lalu menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk menghentikannya pergi. Ino yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menahan emosi dan amarahnya.

"Jangan pergi! Aku rela jika harus menjadi istri keduamu, Nara Shikamaru!" kata Temari. Kata-kata Temari tadi membuat seluruh tamu pesta kaget, apalagi Ino. Shikamaru hanya memandang Temari kesal.

"Aku menyesal sudah mengenalmu!"

"Karena aku telah mengisi hari-harimu dengan cinta tulusku." Kata Temari sombong.

"Ayo Ino kita pergi!" ajak Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Ino dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Tapi, Temari mencegah Shikamaru dan Ino pergi dengan cara Temari berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi!" kata Temari

"..."

"Tapi untuk gadis tak berguna ini, silahkan saja!" kata Temari

"Jika kau mengusir ISTRIKU makan sama saja kau mengusirku." kata Shikamaru mempertegas kata-katanya. Shikamaru lalu menyingkirkan Temari dan pergi dari rumah itu bersama dengan Ino. Shikamaru dan Ino masuk ke dalam mobil milik Shikamaru dan pergi menuju rumah mereka. Ino hanya bisa diam selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"Kau kenapa _Hime?" _kata Shikamaru

"Tak apa."

"Yakin?"

"Ya dan jangan panggil aku _hime_!" pinta Ino

"Kita mau langsung pulang?"

"Hm aku ingin kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat!"

"Ke mana?"

"Aku ingin ke makan _Asuma-sensei _dan_ Touchan-touchanku!"_ kata Ino

"Ini sudah hampir malam, besok saja ya?"

"Ayolah _Shika-kun _ini baru pukul 5 sore! Dan kau tadi yang menawariku untuk pergi." kata Ino

"Ck _mendokusai~!" _kata Shikamaru sambil membawa mobilnya menuju ke pemakaman guru dan juga ayah mereka. Sebelum mereka ke pemakaman, Ino dan Shikamaru mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga di Yamanaka Florist. Meskipun Ino sudah tidak bekerja lagi di Yamanaka Florist, Ino tetap ingin toko bunganya terus berjalan maka Ino mempekerjakan beberapa orang untuk mengelola toko bunga itu. Sesampainya di pemakaman Ino dan Shikamaru segera menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang-orang yang sangat mereka cintai. Shikamaru pergi ke makam ayah kandungnya—Nara Shikaku. Sementara itu, Ino pergi ke makam Asuma.

"Asuma-sensei, aku sudah membuktikan kepadamu aku tidak kalah dengan Sakura tentang cinta dan pekerjaan. Tapi, aku masih kalah dengan Sakura, bahkan bukan hanya dengan Sakura dengan beberapa teman-temanku. Tentu kau tahu Asuma-sensei, aku dan Shikamaru sampai sekarang belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Aku minta sampaikan permintaanku ini kepada _Kami-sama _ya! Asuma-sensei, Asuna tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang manis. Aku yakin kau melihat Asuna kecil dari sana! _Ja mata ne Asuma-sensei_!" kata Ino.

Selesai dari makam Asuma, Ino segera menuju makam ayah kandungnya—Yamanaka Inoichi. Sementara Shikamaru ke makam Asuma.

"_Touchan, _apa kabar? Jujur aku sangat merindukanmu! _Touchan, _aku bukan anak yang baik ya? Aku sampai sekarang belum bisa memberikan _Touchan _cucu. Ah.. sampaikan permohonanku kepada _Kami-sama_ ya! Bahwa aku ingin dikaruniai seorang anak. _Touchan, _jujur saja ya aku malu sekali kepada seluruh teman-temanku! Sampai sekarang aku belum hamil. Doakan aku ya dari sana, _Touchan!"_ kata Ino.

Ino lalu meninggalkan makam Inoichi dan beralih menuju makam mertuanya—Nara Shikaku. Sekarang makam Inoichi sudah ditempati Shikamaru.

"Paman Shikaku, alias _Touchan-_ku. Pasti di sana _Touchan Shikaku_ sedang bersama _Touchan Inoichi _ ya? Maafkan aku belum bisa memberikan keturunan untuk clan Nara. Terkadang aku berpikir kapan aku bisa memiliki anak dengan Shikamaru. Aku ingin _Touchan _di sana mendoakanku dan jangan lupa sampaikan doaku ini untuk _Kami-sama _ya? _Ja mata ne~!" _kata Ino. Ino dan Shikamaru lalu kembali menuju mobil milik Shikamaru dan meneruskan perjalanan pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ino dan Shikamaru disambut dengan Yoshino. Yoshino yang sekarang sedang mengangkat seorang gadis kecil tampak senang. Ino dan Shikamaru lalu masuk ke kediaman mereka. Rupanya, Kurenai sedang berada di rumah mereka. Ino dan Shikamaru lalu duduk di sofa yang kosong dan menemani Kurenai.

"_Kurenai-sensei _ada keperluan apa kemari?" tanya Ino

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih atas barang-barang yang sudah kalian belikan untuk Asuna. Aku jadi merepotkan kalian."

"Tenang saja aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok! Tapi aku tak tahu dengan pria di sampingku ini, baginya segala hal merepotkan bukan?" kata Ino sambil melirik Shikamaru.

"_Mendokusai~!"_

"Ah sudah malam sebaiknya aku dan Asuna segera pulang!" kata Kurenai

"Kok cepet?" tanya Ino

"Kurenai tadi sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi." kata Yoshino masih dengan mengangkat Asuna.

"_Gomen~! Kurenai-sensei _sampai menunggu kami!" kata Ino minta maaf.

"Ya sudah tidak apa! Ayo Asuna kita pulang!" kata Kurenai sambil mengambil Asuna dari tangan Yoshino. Kurenai dan Asuna lalu masuk ke mobil milik Kurenai, sementara itu, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Yoshino melambaikan tangan dari depan pagar rumah. Setelah Kurenai dan Asuna pergi, Yoshino, Ino, dan Shikamaru masuk ke kediaman Nara itu lagi dan menuju meja makan

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Yoshino

"Sudah _Kaachan." _Jawab Ino

"Ya sudah, _Kaachan _makan dulu ya!" kata Yoshino

"Ya silahkan!" jawab Ino ramah

"Asuna tadi lucu ya! Cantik dan lincah" kata Yoshino tiba-tiba.

"Iya memang! Sama seperti ibunya." jawab Ino

"Bagiku Asuna seperti _Asuma-sensei!"_ kata Shikamaru

"Ah kau ini selalu saja Asuma, _Touchan-_mu saja jarang dipikirkan!" kata Yoshino

"Oh ya _Kaachan, _Sakura hamil anak kedua lohh!" kata Ino

"Wah Sukara sudah mau jadi kakak lagi!" kata Yoshino

"_mendokusai~!"_

"Lalu kalian kapan?" tanya Yoshino. Kali ini Ino hanya diam tidak membalas kata-kata Yoshino. Shikamaru lalu menatap _Kaachannya _aneh. Yoshino mengerti dan langsung melanjutkan makannya. Di meja makan itu sudah tidak ada lagi obrolan apalagi tentang anak.

Selesai menemani Yoshino makan, Ino dan Shikamaru beranjak ke kamar mereka dan beristirahat. Mereka lalu berganti baju menjadi mengenakan piyama. Ino dan Shikamaru lalu membaringkan tubuh mereka di kasur ukuran king size itu. Shikamaru tidur sambil memeluk Ino, sementara Ino hanya dengan posisi terlentang. Ino belum bisa tidur.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku masih memikirkan sesuatu!"

"Apa?"

"Anak."

"Sudahlah aku malas harus membahas itu!"

"Sebentar lagi Nara kecil akan datang ke dunia ini!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menikah dengan Temari?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru yang tadinya sudah berbaring langsung duduk di atas kasurnya dan diikuti Ino. Shikamaru menatap Ino tidak percaya.

"Jangan gila!" kata Shikamaru

"Aku serius! Aku bahagia melihat _Kaachan _senang! Tadi kau lihat ekspresi _Kaachan _saat mengangkat Asuna? Bahagia sekali."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara ini!" kata Shikamaru

"Lalu harus pake cara apa? Aku ingin kau dan _Kaachan _bahagia!"

"Dengan mengorbankan perasaanmu? Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Ayolah Shikamaru!"

"Tidak, kau terlalu banyak pikiran sekarang cepatlah tidur!" ajak Shikamaru yang sudah berbaring duluan.

"Ini demi masa depanmu Shikamaru!" kata Ino sebelum tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

**Shikamaru'S POV**

Pagi itu aku bekerja tidak serius. Apalagi setelah mendengar kata-kata Ino semalam membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi bekerja. Menikah dengan Temari? Itu hal yang paling gila. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Ino dan lagipula aku tidak menyukai Temari. Dari dulu aku menyukai bukan hanya sekedar menyukai bahkan mencintai seorang gadis pirang bukan pirang dan berkucir empat, tetapi gadis pirang panjang dengan mata _aquamarine _birunya. Aku sadar dari lamunanku. Pesan dari Ino masuk ke telepon genggam milikku.

_From : My Troublesome Wife _

_Shikamaru, seminggu lagi kau akan menikah dengan Temari-chan. Aku tidak menerima penolakkan aku akan menyiapkan segalanya. Gaun dan dekorasi. Maaf aku mengambil keputusan sendiri. _

Aku membaca ulang pesan yang ku terima dari Ino tadi. Bagaimana mungkin seminggu lagi akan dilangsungkan pernikahan keduaku? Sementara aku tidak menyetujuinya. Beberapa menit setelah sms Ino masuk, ada telpon dari Temari.

"_Moshi-moshi" _kataku

"_Moshi-moshi" _jawabnya

"Apa?"

"Aku sangat senang menerima cincin pertunangan darimu! _Arigatou~!"_

"Cincin?"

"Ya cincin yang baru saja kau kirimkan lewat sebuket mawar merah."

"Aku tidak mengirimnya!"

"Sudah tidak usah berpura-pura. Seminggu lagi kita akan menjadi sepasang suami-istri dan kita akan memiliki banyak keturunan. Selamat bekerja calon suamiku!" katanya menutup telponku.

Aku segera membuka facebook untuk sekedar mencari refreshing dari permasalahan rumit seperti ini. Setelah aku login, aku melihat status dari istriku sendiri tidak hanya satu bahkan lebih.

**Nara Ino : **Ayoo... minggu depan ada acara pernikahan Shikamaru-Temari di kediaman Yamanaka. Datang ya!

**Nara Ino : **Tidak sabar untuk menunggu acara pernikahan kedua suamiku dengan gadis yang sempurna dan baik untuknya :D

**Nara Ino : **Seminggu lagi akan ada anggota baru keluarga Nara!

Aku segera sign out dari facebook dan segera berkemas-kemas dan merapikan beberapa dokumen kerjaku dan segera membawanya ke rumah. Aku harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan Ino sebelum terlambat.

**End of Shikamaru's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Alur di percepat : **_

_**Sehari sebelum pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari berlangsung**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Normal's POV**

Ino merapikan beberapa tangkai bunga dan menyusunnya dengan rapi dan cantik. Dengan dibantu Sakura dan 2 pekerja lainnya, Ino mempercantik kediaman Yamanaka dengan berbagai jenis bunga.

"Ino kau yakin?"

"Tentang?"

"Pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi _Ino-chan!"_

"Aku tidak akan menangis sedih, di hari pernikahannya besok aku akan menangis bahagia! Aku berjanji!"

"Ino, aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Lagipula Shikamaru tidak mencintai Temari."

"Cinta akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya!"

"Jangan bilang kau memaksakan pernikahan ini?"

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Aku tidak akan menikahi Temari!" kata Shikamaru masih dengan membawa tas kerjanya.

"Aku memaksakannya!" kataku masih mengenakan seragam dokterku. Hari itu Shikamaru sepulang bekerja atau bisa dikatakan memulangkan diri langsung pergi ke tempat kerjaku. Untung saja hari itu pasienku sudah pulang semua, jadi aku tidak khawatir bila ada yang mendengar pertengkaranku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengikuti permintaanmu!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan—"

"Akan apa?"

"Aku ingin cerai!"

"Hanya karena masalah ini kau ingin cerai?"

"Ini bukan masalah tapi ini rencana hebat Shikamaru!"

"Aku tetap tidak menyetujuinya!"

" Baik aku minta cerai sekarang! Aku akan bilang kepada _Kaachan _bahwa aku akan cerai denganmu! Berarti kau melanggar perintah dari _Touchan!"_ kata Ino

"Ah terserah kau saja!"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

Temari datang dan menghampiri sekumpulan perempuan yang sedang mempersiapkan acara pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru. Temari menggunakan gaun yang akan dipakainya besok. Gaunnya putih dengan lengan panjang dan roknya panjang.

"Ino, aku sangat senang kau tau caranya membahagiakan suamimu!" kata Temari

"Ya." jawab Ino sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak usah memberiku senyum tipis itu!" kata Temari

"…."

"Secara perlahan aku akan menggantikan posisimu dihati Shikamaru."

"..."

"Sudah selamat bekerja! Aku ingin pernikahanku sangat berkesan dan cantik!" kata Temari sambil meninggalkan sekumpulan perempuan penyusun bunga. Ketika Temari berbalik, Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Temari.

"Sudahlah Sakura!" bujuk Ino

"Dia menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan!" jawab Sakura

"Sstt.. Hati-hati nanti anakmu malah seperti dia!" kata Ino

"Ahh,, maaf! Maaf!" kata Sakura sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah bertambah membesar.

"Ayo lanjutkan! Sakura kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah ya?" kata Ino menasihati Sakura

"Baik Ibu dokter!" jawab Sakura sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Yamanaka dipenuhi dengan tamu undangan. Ino yang mengenakan gaun ungu tampak cantik. Sebenarnya kondisi Ino hari ini sedang tidak vit. Ino terlalu lelah untuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahan ini. Beberapa menit lagi pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari akan berlangsung. Ino duduk di barisan paling depan disamping _Kaachannya—_Yoshino. 5 menit sebelum acara dimulai Shikamaru sudah berada di depan altar dengan wajah malasnya. Setelah itu, Temari dengan gaun putihnya dan senyum manisnya berjalan dari pintu utama didampingi dengan adiknya—Gaara. Sesampainya di depan altar Temari dan Shikamaru sudah berdiri sejajar.

.

.

.

_BALASAN REVIEW YANG GAK BISA DI BALES LEWAT PM :D_

**kaname** : Hihi.. ShikaIno lovers juga ya? Sama :) Gi mana chapter 2 nya? :p

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 Update ...! Makasih banget buat yang udah review di chapter 1 : **Evil Smirk of the Black Swan****, ****frhodonit****, ****zeroplus****, ****magenta-alleth****, ****yaahaa****, **kaname,**Lactobacilluss****, **and**LeEdacHi aRdian Lau****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I NEED REVIEW**

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW *puppy eyes***


	3. Welcome to This World

Hello ini fanfic ke-4 – Chapter 3

Pairing ShikaIno

Fanfic yang ditulis karena ide yang sedang muncul wkawka :D Semoga bisa mengatasi kerinduan atas fanfic karya Author gaje==" ini. Chapter 3 ini sebenernya tinggal update tpii,, filenya hilang begitu saja

Kalau gak dapet feel ShikaIno-nya sorry dory strawberry smoothie smoothie yee!

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**Happy Reading!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ino duduk di barisan paling depan disamping __Kaachannya—__Yoshino. 5 menit sebelum acara dimulai Shikamaru sudah berada di depan altar dengan wajah malasnya. Setelah itu, Temari dengan gaun putihnya dan senyum manisnya berjalan dari pintu utama didampingi dengan adiknya—Gaara. Sesampainya di depan altar Temari dan Shikamaru sudah berdiri sejajar._

_._

_._

_._

**Ino's POV**

Semua tamu undangan berdiri ketika Temari berjalan ke altar termasuk aku. Aku melihat wajah_ Kaachan_ ketika Temari sudah berada di samping Shikamaru, wajahnya yang cantik sekarang berubah menjadi murung. Ya aku tahu _Kaachan_ tidak menyukai pernikahan ini apalagi gadis yang akan menjadi istri Shikamaru itu adalah Temari. _Kaachan _sangat tidak menyukai Temari, aku pun tak tahu alasannya. Tapi kata Shikamaru, dulu Temari sempat mendorong _Kaachan _karena dulu Temari kira _Kaachan _adalah pembantu Shikamaru.

Saat ini pengucapan janji suami-istri. Aku harus kuat, aku yang meminta pada Shikamaru untuk menikahi Temari. Shikamaru sudah memulai kata pertama, ku dengar suara Shikamaru yang sangat tidak yakin dengan pernikahan ini. Ketika Shikamaru membacakan kata ke-5 aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Aku . . . .

**End of Ino's POV**

Yoshino yang melihat Ino terjatuh langsung memanggil Shikamaru. Shikamaru segera mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Shikamaru melihat Ino yang sudah berada di atas lantai, Shikamaru segera berlari ke tempat Ino terjatuh. Tapi, Temari menahannya.

"Maaf! Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu!" kata Shikamaru

"Tidak! Pernikahan ini harus terus berjalan, ada dan atau tanpa gadis tak berguna itu!" kata Temari. Shikamaru yang mendengar Temari menyebut Ino gadis tak berguna langsung menampar pipi kanan Temari.

"Jangan pernah kau bilang Ino gadis yang tak berguna! Aku mencintainya lebih dari nyawaku sendiri! Ingat itu Sabaku no Temari!" kata Shikamaru sambil pergi ke tempat _Kaachan-_nya yang sedang bersama Ino.

Shikamaru segera mengangkat Ino ala _bridal style_ dan membawa Ino masuk ke mobilnya. Shikamaru yang terburu-buru tidak sempat menunggu _Kaachan _dan temannya yang lain, sehingga Shikamaru membawa Ino sendirian ke Konoha Hospital. Sementara itu, Yoshino ikut mobil Sasuke. Sakura menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata meng-_handle _pernikahan gagal ini.

.

.

.

.

"Ino! Ayo bangun!" kata Shikamaru khawatir. Sakura hanya bisa menenangkan Yoshino yang sedang menangis. Sementara Sasuke mengurus Sukara yang sedang tertidur.

Tok tok tok

Sasuke membukakan pintu kamar rawat Ino. Ternyata Tsunade, Tsunade langsung menuju tempat tidur yang di atasnya terdapat Ino yang sedang pingsan. Tsunade lalu mengelus rambut Ino yang sama pirangnya dengan dirinya. Perlahan Ino mulai membuka matanya.

"Ada apa? Kok aku ada di sini?" tanya Ino yang belum tahu apa-apa. Shikamaru yang tahu Ino sudah pulih langsung memeluknya sebentar.

"Hm begini." Kata Tsunade memulai berbicara. Semua orang yang hadir di situ sangat memperhatikan omongan Tsunade, tapi tidak termasuk Sukara yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan sang _Touchan. _

"Ino, aku ucapkan selamat untukmu. Dan kau Shikamaru, jaga istrimu baik-baik atau—" kata Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak dapat menjadi _Touchan _dalam waktu dekat." Kata Tsunade. Shikamaru langsung mencium bibir Ino lembut. Sementara, Yoshino, Sakura, dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum bahagia. Ino hanya tersenyum lembut. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang terpancar dalam wajah cantiknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Temari? Ke mana dia? Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan istrimu begitu saja, Shikamaru!"

"Aku tidak meninggalkan istriku, buktinya aku ada di sini bersamanya." Kata Shikamaru

"Maksudnya?" tanya Ino bingung

"Shikamaru tidak jadi menikah dengan gadis pirang itu!" kata Sakura

"ehem.. permisi Sakura, kau tidak menyadari kalau aku dan Ino juga pirang!" kata Tsunade. Sakura hanya tersenyum malu.

"Oke aku ralat, gadis jelek itu." Kata Sakura kepada Ino.

"Ino, kau hamil." Kata Yoshino pada menantu kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Ino singkat

"Lalu mengapa raut mukamu tidak senang?" tanya Yoshino

"Kalau kau tidak suka atas kehamilanmu, aku bisa mengaborsi-nya untukmu." Ujar Tsunade mengagetkan Ino. Ino langsung mengelus perutnya yang belum bertambah besar itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan _Tsunade-sama _membunuh bayiku." Jawab Ino sambil memberikan _deathglare-_nya.

"Haha.. iya aku juga tidak tega membunuh anakmu. Mana mungkin aku membunuh calon cucuku sendiri." Kata Tsunade. Tsunade sudah menganggap Ino sebagai putri kandungnya sendiri.

"_Arigatou Tsunade-sama, my beloved mom." _Jawab Ino sukses mendapatkan ciuman dari Tsunade di keningnya.

"Oh iya aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan calon cucuku dan juga kau. Jadi, aku akan memberikanmu libur satu tahun penuh." Kata Tsunade

"APA? Aku liburnya saat sudah mau melahirkan saja!" kata Ino

"Tidak bisa, kondisimu lemah aku takut terjadi apa-apa. Baik itu saja, selamat tinggal!" kata Tsunade sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar rawat Ino.

"Temari. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya!" kata Ino pada Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku, harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu!" jawab seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar rawat Ino.

"Temari?"

"Iya Ino, aku benar-benar jahat. Aku nyaris merebut suami-mu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kehamilanmu." Kata Temari.

"_Arigatou Temari-chan!" _jawab Ino

"Aku sekarang tahu apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta Shikamaru padamu adalah cinta yang abadi. Aku sekalian mau pamit, aku harus ke Suna. _Ja mata ne~!" _kata Temari sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Ino. Setelah sampai di ambang pintu Temari berbalik ke arah Shikamaru.

"Jaga istrimu baik-baik!" kata Temari sambil memberikan senyum khasnya. Shikamaru juga membalas senyum Temari.

"Aku ingin pulang!" kata Ino pada Yoshino

"Tapi, aku ingin kau dirawat intensif _Ino-chan." _Kata Yoshino sambil mengelus rambut pirang Ino yang terurai berantakkan.

"Ahh.. _mendokusai~!" _jawab Ino

"Itu kata-kataku!" kata Shikamaru.

"Bukan aku yang berbicara tapi bayi mungil dalam perutku yang mengucapkannya!" kata Ino membuat seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu tertawa termasuk Shikamaru.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**9 bulan kemudian.. 21 September**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehabis melahirkan Ino langsung beristirahat di kamar rawat Konoha Hospital. Banyak orang yang mengunjungi Ino, dan kunjungan itu membuat Ino lelah dan mengantuk. Ino tidur di atas tempat tidurnya sementara Shikamaru duduk di atas kursi yang berada di sebelah kiri tempat tidur Ino. Yoshino yang sejak tadi memotret cucu pertamanya juga mulai kelelahan lalu duduk di sofa kamar rawat Ino.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Ino, Shikamarum dan Yoshino terbangun dari tidurnya. Masuklah seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil membawa seorang bayi laki-laki dan menidurkannya di samping Yoshino, disusul dengan kedua orang berbeda kelamin.

"Ino! Selamat ya! Aku baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang, kami harus menjemput Sukara dulu." Ujar gadis berambut merah muda—Sakura. Sakura lalu pergi menuju tempat tidur Ino dan menaruh satu buket mawar merah.

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Saka tidur?" tanya Ino pada sahabatnya itu. Sakura hanya membalas pertanyaan Ino dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil. Sukara lalu berlari menuju _Kaachan-nya. _Sakura langsung mengangkat putri kecilnya itu.

"Bibi Ino, dedenya mirip sama bibi. Dibanding paman Shikamalu." Kata Sukara sukses membuat orang dewasa yang berada di ruangan itu tertawa. Ino hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut milik Sukara.

"_mendokusai~!" _kata Shikamaru kepada Sukara. Sukara hanya menjulurkan lidah mungilnya pada Shikamaru.

"Sukara benar, lihat saja matanya _aquamarine _sama sepertimu dan aku rasa rambutnya akan pirang sepertimu." Ujar Sakura.

"Sepertinya rambutnya lebih mendominasi Shikamaru!" kata Sasuke yang sedang berada di samping box bayi milik putri Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Tahu dari mana kau?" tanya Sakura

"Lihat ada rambut pendek di kepalanya dan warnanya hitam seperti Shikamaru." Jawab Sasuke

"Oh, tapi aku harap nanti putrimu memiliki rambut yang indah sepertimu." Ujar Sakura

"Tenang saja putriku tidak akan memiliki rambut nanas seperti _Touchan-nya. _Rambutnya boleh hitam tapi tetap rambutnya harus sama sepertiku!" kata Ino percaya diri.

"_mendokusai~!" _jawab Shikamaru

"_Kaachan _setuju padamu _Ino-chan!" _jawab Yoshino

"Haha aku memikirkan masa depan putriku. Kalau rambutnya nanas seperti _Touchan-nya _mungkin dia tidak akan memiliki kekasih." Jawab Ino

"Lalu mengapa kau mau menjadikan aku suamimu?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Kau ini laki-laki Shikamaru, tapi kalau perempuan berambut nanas? Ayolah!" jawab Ino.

"_Troublesome~!" _jawab Shikamaru.

"Bibi, kenapa paman Shikamalu suka ngomong mendokusai sih?" tanya Sukara pada Ino.

"Tanya saja pada Paman Shikamaru!" jawab Ino.

"Gak mau ah, pasti nanti Paman Shikamalu jawabnya mendokusai lagi!" kata Sukala.

"Tuh Shikamaru, Sukara saja tidak suka dengan kebiasaanmu!" kata Yoshino

"_mendokusai~!"_ jawab Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mengambil putri kecilnya yang berada di box bayi. Shikamaru mengangkat putri kecilnya sambil pergi menjauh dari tempat tidur Ino. 'Kau memang _Touchan _yang baik Shikamaru!' gumam Ino dalam hatinya.

"Bibi, dedenya mau di kasih nama siapa?" tanya Sukara pada Ino yang sedang melihat dua orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya itu bermain dihadapannya.

"Hei Shikamaru, mau kau beri nama siapa putri kecil kita?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru yang sedang asik bermain dengan putri kecilnya itu.

"Hn, bagaimana dengan Nara Shinka?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino.

"APA? Tapi kau hanya menambahkan huruf 'n' untuk namaku sedangkan namamu Shika!" kata Ino protes.

"Lalu mau kau beri nama siapa? Shino? Nanti orang lain kira ini anak Shino. Lagipula kalau namanya Nara Shino aku yakin Shino akan marah karena mengganti nama klannya." Kata Shikamaru memberi penjelasan.

"Hah ya sudah! Sukara nama dedenya Nara Shinka." Kata Ino pada Sukara

"Dede Nara Shinka." Kata Sukara. Sakura yang sedang mengangkat Sukara kaget atas ucapan Sukara tadi. Sukara yang baru berusia 5 tahun itu memang tidak bisa berbicara huruf 'r' tapi, kata-katanya tadi membuat Sakura kaget dan senang. Sakura langsung mencium pipi mungil Sukara.

"_Kaachan _kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba cium pipi Sukara?" tanya Sukara.

"Sayang, sekarang kau bisa ngomong huruf 'r'. Coba Uchiha Sukara!" kata Sakura memberi komando.

"Uchiha Sukara." Kata Sukara pelan. Sasuke yang sedang menidurkan kembali Saka yang tadi sempat terbangun datang menuju Sukara dan mencium putri kecilnya itu. Sukara senang mendapat dua ciuman dari kedua orang tuanya.

"_Arigatou Ino-chan!" _kata Sakura pada Ino

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Ino pada Sakura.

"Gara-gara nama anakmu, Sukara bisa berbicara huruf 'r' !" kata Sakura sambil menunjukan ekspresi bahagianya.

"Berarti kau seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Shinka." Kata Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura lalu berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang bermain dengan Shinka. "Shinka sayang makasih ya!" kata Sakura. Shinka hanya membalas kata-kata bibinya itu dengan tawa. Sakura lalu mencium pipi Shinka dan mengambil tas-tasnya yang berada di atas sofa.

Shikamaru yang dari tadi bermain bersama putri kecilnya—Shinka tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Tiba-tiba saja baju yang Shikamaru pakai basah. Ternyata Shinka ngompol, Shikamaru lalu langsung menaruh Shinka ke dalam boxnya kembali dan berganti baju di kamar mandi.

"Ino-chan, Shinka itu pintar ya! Baru lahir udah usil sama _Touchannya!"_ kata Sakura sambil merapikan beberapa barangnya.

"Haha.. iya keturunan siapa coba?" tanya Ino sambil tertawa

"Kalau masalah usil itu sepertinya keturunan darimu. Dulu waktu SMA kau selalu saja usil ke Shikamaru haha." Kata Sakura. Ino langsung berhenti tertawa karena melihat suaminya yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana rasanya Shikamaru? Hangat ya?" tanya Ino menggoda Shikamaru.

"_It's so troublesome." _Kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu berjalan menghampiri Ino dan mencium kening Ino. "_Arigatou~! _Kau benar-benar memberikanku keturunan yang _troublesome _sama sepertimu!" kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung mengganti pakaian yang dikenakan Shinka. Sehabis itu, Shikamaru menemani Ino duduk di kursinya semula.

Sakura lalu mengangkat Sukara dan membawanya ke arah Ino.

"Sukara ayo pamit sama bibi!" kata Sakura memberi komando.

"Bi, Sukara pulang dulu ya! Jaga dede baik-baik!" kata Sukara. Setelah Sukara berpamitan, Sakura menurunkan Sukara. Sukara langsung berlari menuju Shikamaru. Sukara bersembunyi dibalik kursi Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mengangkat Sukara dan mencium pipi mungilnya.

"Ayo Sukara kita pulang!" ajak Sakura. Sukara hanya membalas ajakkan _Kaachan _dengan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tadi Sukara kan sudah pamit ke Bibi Ino, sekarang Sukara pulang yuk!" bujuk Sakura. Tetap sama Sukara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sukara ayo pulang! Kasihan Saka kelelahan!" kata Sasuke campur tangan.

"Sukara gak mau pulang, kalau _Touchan _gak sayang sama _Kaachan. _Sukara mau sama Bibi Ino sama Paman Shikamaru aja!" kata Sukara.

Sasuke lalu memberikan Saka kepada Sakura dan berjalan untuk mengambil Sukara dari Shikamaru. Tapi, Sukara malam menangis.

"Sukara, _Touchan _sayang sama _Kaachan _kok! Sekarang kita pulang!" kata Sasuke membujuk gadis kecilnya.

"Bohong hiks.. hiks.. _Touchan _hiks..hiks.. gak mau hiks..hiks.. cium _Kaachan!"_ kata Sukara sambil menangis. Sakura langsung memberikan _deathglare _pada Ino.

"Apa? Ini bukan salahku." Kata Ino membela dirinya sendiri.

"Huh Shikamaru, Ino, kau harus tanggung jawab!" kata Sakura pada Ino dan Shikamaru. Sukara semakin kencang menangis dan membuat Shinka terbangun dan menangis. Shikamaru lalu menyerahkan Sukara kepada Sasuke, tapi Sukara tidak mau. Akhirnya Yoshino yang menenangkan Shinka.

"Sukara, apa yang kamu inginkan?" tanya Sasuke

"_Touchan _cium jidat _Kaachan, _kaya Paman Shikamaru ke bibi Ino." Kata Sukara. Sasuke langsung mencium kening Sakura dan membuat Sakura blushing.

"Ah baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya! _Ja mata ne~!_" kata Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Yoshino

"Ada apa bi,?" tanya Sakura

"Bibi boleh ikut kalian? Bibi mau mengambil beberapa perlengkapan untuk Ino, Shikamaru, dan Shinka." Kata Yoshino

"Ya sudah bi, ikut saja!" ajak Sakura. Keluarga Uchiha dan Yoshino ini pun keluar dari kamar rawat Ino. Shikamaru lalu mengambil Shinka dari box dan menaruh Shinka di samping Ino. Shikamaru hanya mengganggu waktu tidur putrinya. Ino hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Shikamaru.  
"Shika, awas kalau sampai Shinka bangun lalu menangis! Biarkan dia istirahat!" kata Ino pada Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru tidak mempedulikannya.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu kamar rawat Ino berbunyi. Tiba-tiba terbukalah pintu berwarna coklat besar itu. Rupanya sebuah keluarga kecil. Mereka masuk dan menaruh sebuah bingkisan di samping tempat tidur Ino.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya gadis itu yang membawa seorang bayi mungil.

"Baik _Temari-chan, _maaf merepotkanmu! Kau sampai jauh-jauh datang dari Suna untuk menjengukku!" kata Ino. Temari hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya kenalkan ini suamiku Deidara dan ini anak laki-lakiku Dema." Kata Temari memperkenalkan anggota keluarganya yang baru.

"Kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Shikamaru

"Tepatnya 8 bulan yang lalu." Jawab Deidara

"8 bulan? Dan kalian sudah mempunyai anak?" tanya Shikamaru. Temari hanya tertuduk sedih di sampingnya Deidara hanya menepuk punggung Temari pelan. Setidaknya dapat mengurangi kesedihan Temari sekarang.

"Waktu usia kandunganku 4 bulan, aku keguguran. Bukan hanya itu, aku kehilangan rahimku, sehingga aku tidak bisa melahirkan seorang anak. Jadi, aku dan Deidara memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak dan ini dia Dema." Jelas Temari.

"Maaf ! Aku baru tahu." Kata Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan.

"Ya sudah tak apa, lupakan. Oh iya, siapa nama gadis kecilmu ini?" tanya Temari

"Nara Shinka." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum

"Untung saja tadi aku sempat bertanya pada Gaara tentang anak kalian. Jadi, aku tidak salah membeli hadiahnya." Kata Temari senang.

"Haha _Arigatou Temari-chan!_" jawab Ino

"Iya.. Oh ya aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Kami semua harus segera ke Suna. Kami pamit pulang ya!" kata Temari

"Ya hati-hatilah!" kata Ino. Ketika Temari dan keluarganya keluar dari kamar itu, Shikamaru melanjutkan aktivitasnya yaitu mengganggu Shinka yang sedang tertidur di samping Ino.

"Dia sama sepertimu!" kata Shikamaru

"Ya cantik bukan?" tanya Ino

"Ya, padahal dulu aku rasa kau wanita tercantik. Tapi, sekarang kau kalah saing dengan putri kecilku." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Putri kecil kita lebih tepatnya!" kata Ino meralat perkataan Shikamaru tadi. Shikamaru lalu menguap dan tidak sengaja tangannya mengenai muka Shinka. Shinka bangun dan langsung menangis. Shikamaru dan Ino lalu mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudah aku bilang dia sama sepertimu." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengelus kepala Shinka mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Sama-sama cerewet." Kata Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Huh bagus kalau dia cerewet, jadi dia bisa menggantikanku untuk membangunkanmu Nara Shikamaru!" kata Ino. Shikamaru sibuk memberikan mainan, boneka dan sebagainya. Tapi tetap saja Shinka tidak mau diam. Ino lalu menenangkannya dengan mengelus kepalanya, mengelus pipinya dan perlahan Shinka mulai tertidur.

"Dia juga sama sepertimu!" kata Ino pada Shikamaru

"Apa?"

"Tukang tidur." Jawab Ino

"_mendokusai~!" _jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum melihat Ino yang sedang menidurkan Shinka. Shikamaru lalu mengabadikan moment itu dengan mengambil foto melalui ponselnya. "Kebahagiaan kita sudah lengkap kan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Ya sangat lengkap!" jawab Ino.

.

.

THE END

.

.

_BALASAN REVIEW YANG GAK BISA DI BALES LEWAT PM :D_

__**nianara **: Gak apa-apa baru kasih review sekarang. Shikaino Lovers too ya! Salam kenal :)

**yusagie blm ol** : Nih chapter 3 semoga puas hehe :)

**kaname **: Ahh jangan marah donk! Kan sekarang udah aku buat batal :)

.

.

.

Chapter 3 Update ...! Makasih banget buat yang udah review di chapter 2 : Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, , **localychrysant**** , ** zeroplus, magenta-alleth, nianara , kaname, yusagie blm ol , **BadexShikaino** and LeEdacHi aRdian Lau.

.

.

.

I need your review again :D

Please!

Don't forget ya!


End file.
